Reading: Team Akatsuki
by Rio Skyron
Summary: During a Team & reunion, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are invited to read a story of a potential fate of Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, and welcome to my reading of Team Akatsuki. Israel Pena wanted either adult team 7 or Teams RWBY and JNPR. I'm going for Adult team 7 because that means less reactions for to focus on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, they belong to Masashi Kishimotto and Roosterteeth respectively. I also do not own Team Akatsuki, that is owned by Israel Pena.**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were hanging out, just the three of them. It was a bit of a team 7 reunion party.

Suddenly they were caught in a flash of light.

They came to in a white room with a couch and a TV, and a coffee table with a book on it.

"Greetings Team 7," said a mysterious figure. He had shoulder length blue hair, blue eyes, a black t-shirt, black sweat pants, a black leather jacket, black leather gloves, and black leather boots.

"I am Rio Skyron and I have a propostion for you."

"What exactly do you want?" asked Naruto. He still had hokage duties to get back to.

"If you're worried about your hokage duties, don't worry, time is different in this dimension, however long you spend here will be a second in your dimension," Rio explained.

"Now I want you to read a story," he added gesturing to the couch and stuff.

"What about?" asked Sakura.

"About what might have potentially happened Akatsuki, with the exception of Obito and Zetsu," Rio explained.

Naruto and Sasuke perked up at this.

They went right to the couch.

"I'll read the first chapter," said Naruto.

 **Chapter 1: A Grimm Welcome**

"Well that isn't ominous at all," said Naruto sarcastically.

 _ **If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams are something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death.**_

 _ **-Monty Oum**_

"Who exactly is Monty Oum?" asked Sakura.

Rio smiled sadly, "He was a good man who was taken before his time."

Everyone had a moment of silence before Naruto continued reading.

 **Lying on the floors of Forever Falls Forest were eight unconscious bodies. They were made up of seven males and one female. They are all in their late teens and are wearing black cloaks decorated with red clouds. However, these people weren't from this world. Instead, they were from another. They were from a world from which they were feared and powerful until their lives ended.**

Images appeared on the television screen as Naruto read.

 **The first one is a male with pale white skin and straight red hair in which his right eye was covered by it. His body is once again healthy as it used to be in his prime as it regained its muscles, especially at his legs. The person next to him is a female with short, straight blue hair with a blue paper flower attached to it. She even has lavender eye shadow and a labret piercing. Her body is what an angel would have, perfect in every part; the right curves, right legs, right breasts, etc.**

"Nagato and Konan," said Naruto sadly.

 **The next one who is unconscious is another male with jet-black hair that is pulled back in a low ponytail and his face are framed with centre-parted bangs which are extended to his chin. He also has long, pronounced tear-troughs on his face. Girls have considered him to be very handsome and they aren't wrong. Along with that is his well toned body that girls also love him for.**

"Itachi," said Sasuke sadly.

 **The next person is male that doesn't look human. He is the tallest of the bunch at about 6ft and 8 inches. He is also very muscular as well. He has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with blue-grey skin. He has gill-like facial markings under his eyes, actual gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth. His blue hair is also styled in the form of a shark fin as well. Next to him is a large sword wrapped in bandages.**

"Kisame," said Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

 **The next unconscious person is a male with long blonde hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed his eye scope. An unusual feature is that he has a mouth on each of his palms and a large stitched-up mouth on the left side of his chest, which is covered by his cloak. He is also wearing a utility belt with two bags on either side.**

"Deidara," growled Naruto.

 **The next unconscious person is a male with short, mousy red hair that is lighter compared to the first male's red hair. He has a hazy, dreamy look to his appearance. His body is now flesh, back as it used to be.**

"Sasori," said Sakura shivering.

 **The next unconscious person is a male with medium-length grey hair that is slicked back. Like the rest of the males, he has a well toned body with muscles. Around his neck is an amulet of a circle with an upside down triangle in it. It is a symbol of his religion. Next to the unconscious male is a triple-bladed scythe. The three red blades get small from top to bottom, giving the scythe a larger range, despite decreasing its lethality. The scythe is attached to a long metal cable, wound around two spools on the male's left hip. The weapon can also split up and it has various other functions. The scythe is designed not so much to kill the target but to wound them, no matter how big or small the wound.**

"Hidan," said Naruto shivering.

 **The last unconscious person is another male who is the second tallest of the bunch, standing at 6ft and 7 inches. He has tan-skinned with long dark-brown hair. He appears with a very muscular build. He has a black mask that covered his lower face and a white hood that covers his hair. Underneath those clothing, he has long, loose hair, his mouth which is stitched together at the edges in the form of a Glasgow smile, and stitches all over his torso.**

"Kakuzu," said Naruto indifferently.

 **The first person to wake up was the male with dark red hair. He opens his eyes, which are revealed to be purple colored with black rings on them. He looked at the other seven. A look of surprise appeared on his face. He couldn't believe he's seeing them alive again. He checked different parts of his body to check to see if he's alive as well, which he is. He looked at his hair, noticing that it's red. The male realized that he's in his original body.**

"Good for you Nagato," said Naruto grinning.

 **He looked at his female companion and gazed at her. She looks so young and beautiful, as if she's a teenager again. Then the male realized something. She is a teenager! He looked at the other males. They're all teenagers! The male wondered if he's a teenager as well. He began shaking the female, hoping to wake her up.**

"What?!" everyone shouted while Rio smirked.

 **"Konan, wake up please," he told her. The female, now identified as Konan, slowly opened her eyes. As she was adjusting, she believes she's looking at her friend in a young, healthy, teenage body. When she was fully awake, she realized that it's true.**

 **"Nagato? You're a teenager, and your body is healthy," Konan said to her companion in disbelief. Nagato gave her a sly smile.**

Naruto smiled as well.

 **"I don't know how, but I am. In fact, the rest of us are teenagers," the red head replied.**

 **"What do you mean the rest of us?" Konan asked.**

 **"Take a look," he told her, gesturing to the other males. Konan was surprised. She never thought she would see them again.**

 **"Are all the Akatsuki here?" she asked.**

 **"Not all of them. Madara and Zetsu aren't here," Nagato told her with a serious look. Konan sighed in relief. She was glad those two aren't with them or there was going to be trouble.**

Sasuke nodded at that.

 **"Should we wake them up?" Konan asked.**

 **"We should. We need to know what kind of situation we're in," Nagato answered. He then creates a couple of hand signs. "Water Style: Raging Waves!" Water is gushed from Nagato's mouth like a waterfall and hits the other males, successfully waking them up.**

 **"God dammit! Who the fucker that did that?! And why does my head feel like shit?!" the male with grey hair angrily asked as he held up his scythe, ready to fight.**

 **"Nice to see you too Hidan," Nagato calmly responded.**

 **"Pein, is that you?" the male with blonde hair asked curiously. "Why do you look so different? You don't have orange hair and piercings anymore."**

 **"That is because this is my real body. The Pein you saw, Deidara, was a corpse that I was using," Nagato explained.**

"That is… disturbing," said Sasuke.

 **"Pein, if I have to ask, why are you a teenager?" the male with the mask and hood asked.**

 **"I don't know Kakuzu. We're all teenagers for some reason," the red head replied.**

 **"Wait? We're teenagers? Great. First, I wake up in a human body. Now I have to deal with hormones as a teenager now," the male with lighter red hair ranted.**

"Oh get over it Sasori!" shouted Sakura.

 **"Pein, can you explain the situation we're in? It's better that you tell us what's going on so there wouldn't be any confusion," the male with black hair asked.**

 **"Well, it seems we're in the realm of the living once more. I don't know how, but we are. Another fact is that we're teenagers. Again, I don't know why or how. For some strange reason though, I feel that we're not in our world," Nagato stated.**

Everyone blinked at that.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Welcome to Remnant," said Rio.

 **"What do you mean we're not in our world? How many worlds are there?" the male with blue skin asked.**

 **"I only feel it, Kisame," the red head replied. "As for how many worlds, I don't know."**

 **"Our world or not, I'm still going to continue sacrifices for Lord Jashin!" Hidan proclaimed.**

 **"If we're in another world, then you're fake god doesn't exist," Kakuzu told the grey haired man.**

Everyone burst out laughing at that. Except for Sasuke, but he's Sasuke.

All he did was smirk.

 **"You shut your heathen mouth Kakuzu! Lord Jashin will always exist in any world!" Hidan shouted.**

 **"Enough. You're not going to go around, senselessly killing people Hidan," Nagato told him. "We're going to redeem our former lives. The Akatsuki are going to find true peace with better methods. First thing first, we need to know where we are."**

Naruto cried anime tears at that.

 **"Yeah, I'm getting hungry, un," Deidara muttered.**

 **"I've noticed that these trees leak some kind of red sap through small pipes. From what I can tell, they're edible," the male with black hair stated.**

 **"Thank you Itachi. First we eat, then we look for a village to get information," Nagato announced. As they went for a tree, Itachi was joined by the male with blue skin.**

 **"I never thought I would see you again. How does it feel to be alive?" the shark asked.**

 **"Surprisingly well Kisame," Itachi replied. At a tree, Itachi turned on the tree's pipe. Red sap began to pour out of it, and Kisame cupped his hands together and collected the sap. He took a drink from the substance.**

"In case if you're wondering it would make a substitute for syrup," explained Rio.

 **"It's sweet," Kisame said.**

 **"Really? Glad to hear that," Itachi replied. He gathered a handful of the substance for his own and drank it. Itachi gave a small smile at the taste. Not many people know it, but Itachi is very fond of sweets. He's going to enjoy the sap. "Kisame, last time I saw your sword, it was in the hands of the Eight Tails jinchuriki."**

"That's where he got it," stated Sasuke in realization.

 **"Oh. Well, Samehada betrayed me while I was battling the jinchuriki, but it seems I have him back now," Kisame replied, using his thumb to point at the bandaged sword strapped to his back. "I had a talk with him, and he agrees to be my sword once again."**

"Wait how exactly does that work?" asked Naruto confused, cause the last time he saw Octo pops, he still had Samehada.

"For once I don't really know myself," admitted Rio.

"That would be a better question for Israel Pena the author of the story," Rio then pulled out a cell phone, "That reminds me I wanted to ask him something. Continue reading."

 **"Good for you," Itachi replied, drinking another handful of sap.**

 **"How did you know?" Kisame asked.**

 **"How did I know what?" Itachi asked back.**

 **"That my sword was in possession of the Eight Tails jinchuriki?" Kisame answered.**

"Because he was resurrected during the war," said Sasuke.

 **"During the war, I was revived along with Pein, or rather Nagato since it's his real name, Deidara, Sasori, and Kakuzu by Kabuto Yakushi who used Edo Tensei. Nagato and I fought the Eight Tails jinchuriki and Naruto Uzumaki during which I broke free of Kabuto's control," Itachi explained. "I fought alongside my brother and ended Kabuto's jutsu. How did you die?"**

"That's how the edo tensei ended," said Naruto and Sakura in realization.

 **"Suicide. During the war, I was sent to gather information. I fought off shinobi of the Allied Forces. However, they began to overwhelm me, especially that Naruto kid.**

"Actually it was Bushy Brows Sensei who overwhelmed him in the end," said Naruto.

 **In the end, I had my sharks devour me while successfully sending the information I gathered. But you know what? During my final moments, I remembered our first meeting and I realized that I'm not as terrible as I once thought. I'm willing to give my life to protect the causes I believe in. I died with a smile on my face," Kisame explained.**

Despite their differences Naruto couldn't help but smile at that.

 **Itachi didn't know how to respond. During his whole childhood, he pondered what the meanings of both life and death. He witnessed a war at a young age and unwillingly participated in another. People tried to kill him while he killed so many people. He was ordered to kill his entire clan and he obeyed, leaving his younger brother alive. He only thought that life came once per person, but it doesn't seem so. Here he is right now with others who had died as well.**

Sasuke closed his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Sakura patted him on the back.

 **"Look at the bright side, we're alive again. And this whole true peace thing Nagato is talking about sounds like fun right?" Kisame asked. Itachi blinked.**

 **"Yes. It does indeed," the blacked haired male replied. Itachi always wanted true peace. He never really liked fighting and never truly understood war. If Nagato wants the Akatsuki to bring true peace to the world, then he'll join.**

"I like the sound of that," said Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura nodded, and Rio got off his phone.

 **"We should get going. It seems that Deidara and Sasori are having another argument about art or whatever," Kisame told him.**

 **"I couldn't believe you just straight up abandoned me during the war Sasori!" Deidara shouted, no longer using honorifics. "We were partners, showing the world how powerful our art was."**

 **"I realized that my puppets and techniques are what made me immortal, though I personally prefer not to be in this human body," Sasori explained. "Besides, you're one to talk. You died young, just as I predicted."**

Sasuke smirked a bit as Naruto chuckled.

 **"As least I outlived you and Mr. Immortal over here!" Deidara exclaimed, gesturing to Hidan.**

 **"Oi! Do you want to start something you little motherfucker?!" Hidan yelled at the blonde, raising his scythe to attack.**

 **"Maybe I do!" Deidara shouted back, digging his hands to the bags of his utility belt. What they didn't know was that their anger, along with the sap that they ate, was attracting unwanted attention.**

 **"Nagato, do you hear that?" Konan asked her male companion.**

 **"You mean the loudness and idiocy of Deidara and Hidan? Yes," Nagato replied.**

 **"No, no, listen closely," Konan said. Nagato listened closely and heard the leaves rustling.**

"Enter the creatures of Grimm," stated Rio in a dramatic voice.

 **"Everyone shut up and prepare yourselves!" the red head ordered his subordinates. Everyone else stopped what they were doing. The rustling grew louder. Stepping out were a pack of humanoid wolf-like creatures. Each of them has white bone masks, red eyes, sharp claws, and black fur. Most of them have bone spikes sticking out of them while a few of them also have pieces of bone armor on them.**

 **"What the hell are those fuckers?!" Hidan asked.**

"Beowolves," explained Rio for Team 7.

 **"I don't know. I've never seen creatures before," Itachi replied.**

 **"I can't sense any chakra inside them," Kisame reported.**

 **"That's impossible! Every living thing has chakra!" Sasori responded.**

 **"What's worse is that I can't even sense or see their souls with my Rinnegan," Nagato stated.**

 **"Okay, no chakra I can get but no souls?!" Deidara asked in disbelief.**

"The creatures of Grimm indeed have no souls, they are the enemy of humanity," explained Rio in an ominous voice.

Naruto felt a chill go up his spine.

 **"It seems you were right Nagato. We are in a different world," Konan told her partner.**

 **"So Pein, or Nagato as it seems, these things wants to kill us. What do we do?" Kakuzu asked.**

 **"Simple. We kill them," Nagato replied with a smirk. "Release any your anger or stress that you have on them."**

 **"Hell yeah!" Hidan shouted. He pierced his scythe to the ground and charged towards the creatures, dragging his scythe through the ground floor. "Come and get me motherfuckers!" The wolf-like creatures charged towards him. When one of them came close, Hidan sliced off its head with a clean blow. Another attempted to slash its claws at him, but Hidan blocked it with his scythe. The rest of the Akatsuki noticed that the body of the creature Hidan beheaded was slowly disintegrating.**

 **"Interesting, their bodies disintegrate once they die," Sasori stated.**

"That does happen," explained Rio.

 **"Kakuzu, go help out Hidan. I doubt you'll want to stitch him back together again," Nagato told the masked teen. Kakuzu nodded and went to go help out his partner. Just as Hidan was about to kill another creature, threads appeared and wrapped themselves around the creature. The threads dug themselves into the creature and ripped it apart. Hidan noticed that the threads were coming from Kakuzu's body.**

 **"Oi, Kakuzu! I had that one!" Hidan shouted.**

 **"Did you really?" Kakuzu asked in sarcasm. "I've noticed that these creatures don't bleed."**

 **"While that's a bummer, at least I get to kill these motherfucking heathens!" Hidan yelled, slicing apart another creature.**

"And that is one way Hidan satisfies his bloodlust in this story," explained Rio.

 **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi shouted, breathing a massive orb of fire that engulfed a small group of the creatures. His eyes now have red irises with three tomoes, showing that he has now activated his Sharingan. One of the creatures attempted to slash its claws at Itachi, but he effortlessly dodged it with ease. Itachi gave a hard kick to the creature's head.**

 **As the Akatsuki continues to fight, the fact that they're releasing any anger or stress that they have only attracts more of the soulless creatures, except there a more different variations. These included bear-like creatures, giant snakes with two heads, and giant scorpions.**

"Ursas, King Taijutus, and Deathstalkers, in that order," explained Rio.

Naruto already hated the King Taijutus.

 **"If I wanted to see more giant scorpions, I would've stayed at my village," Sasori muttered. He was using chakra threads to control one of the bear creatures and force it to fight a giant scorpion.**

"That's pretty handy," said Sakura.

 **"It seems I know where Orochimaru's relatives are," Nagato sneered as he was facing one of the snake creatues.**

"Oh come on Orochimaru's not that bad… anymore," said Naruto.

 **"Almighty Push!" Controlling gravity, the red head created a powerful force that easily sent the snake creature and its companions crashing through the trees. Adding insult to injury, he created two extra mechanical limbs that launched missiles at the creatures.**

"Overkill much?" asked Naruto. Then he had a thought.

"Say Sasuke, why haven't you ever used the Asura Path to give yourself a new left arm" asked Naruto.

"Punishment," explained Sasuke.

 **One of the bear creatures charges at Kisame, who charged right back. Using Samehada, Kisame shredded the creature apart. The bandaged sword wiggled in response after it had killed the dark creature.**

 **"Samehada says that these things taste bitter," Kisame told his fighting comrades.**

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact they're evil incarnate," said Naruto sarcastically while Rio grinned.

 **"Well, these creatures don't have souls so I guess that's why," Deidara replied. Taking out from his bags are pieces of clays. The mouths on his hand began chewing the clay. After a moment of seconds, they spit out bird sculptures. "Have some of my art!" He threw the sculptures at one of the giant scorpions "Katsu!" The sculpture exploded, killing the scorpion.**

 **Konan was in the air, using paper wings. While she can use her legs in this form, since they're being used for the wings, Konan can use her wings to fly and attack. She used her wings to launch paper spears at the creatures, pinning them to the ground and striking vital areas. Every creature that she killed slowly disintegrated.**

 **It wasn't long before the Akatsuki, their group name, killed all of the invading creatures. While it was a good workout for them, they knew they shouldn't use up all of their chakra. Once the creatures were dead and disintegrating, they looked at their handiwork. Their fighting obliterated their sector of the forest.**

"Well that was destructive," said Naruto.

Rio suddenly got an alert on his phone. He went to check it only for his eys to widen in horror.

"What?" asked Sakura concerned.

"Nothing you need to worry yourselves about," said Rio.

Meanwhile Rio thought to himself _So until the special chapter won't come out until this first chapter is finished?! Man way to put the pressure on me Israel Pena, then again I suppose this is my karma for suddenly getting to into writing Third Branwen over this._

 **"I believe that's all of them," Sasori reported.**

"You never say that ever," said Naruto with a horrified look on his face.

 **The group suddenly heard the shriek of a bird.**

"And now we have a Nevermore," explained Rio.

 **"Not all of them," Nagato muttered. They looked up and saw a giant bird circling them.**

 **"That's one big egg shitter," Hidan said. It was true. This bird was larger than all of the creatures they just faced. Its body is the size of a large mansion while having a wingspan the size of a 10 story building. Just like the other creatures, it's black and has a white bone mask with red eyes. The bird cawed at them, signaling that it's going to attack. The bird flapped its wings and launched dozens of arrows at the Akatsuki.**

"Holy," said Naruto.

"Shit," said Sasuke.

Sakura just nodded her agreement.

 **"Watch out!" Nagato warned them. Each of them dodged the feathers and watched them pierce the ground.**

 **"Those feathers are sharp, so we have to watch out for them," Itachi stated.**

 **"For a creature that size, we're going to have to use the Akatsuki Ultimate Jutsu," Nagato told the rest of the group.**

"Ultimate Jutsu?" said Team 7 at once.

 **"But we don't have Orochimaru and Zetsu to do the combo," Konan told her partner.**

 **"We'll improvise," Nagato assured her. "Hidan, catch it's attention."**

 **"On it!" Hidan replied. He focused on the bird. "Hey shithead, over here!" The bird heard him and was clearly angry. It cawed and dived for Hidan.**

 **"Gather," Nagato told the rest of his comrades. All eight of them ran towards the incoming bird. "Disperse!" They quickly spread apart.**

 **"Yahoo!" Hidan shouted as he jumped and slashed at the bird with his scythe. Before the bird could recover, it was grabbed was grabbed by Kakuzu.**

 **"How annoying," Kakuzu muttered as he was using his great strength to easily push the bird. He slammed the bird onto the ground, causing it bounce in contact. Kisame appeared and quickly hit it with his sword.**

 **"Samehada says that it's not chewy enough," Kisame said as his hit sent the bird into the air. Sasori and Deidara ran towards the airborne bird.**

 **"Sasori!" Deidara called to his partner while throwing two bird clay sculptures at the bird. Sasori responded by using a fire jutsu that launched flames at the bird. The combined attacks resulted in an explosion. Nagato appeared and used a wind style jutsu.**

 **"How pitiful," he muttered as he launched winds at the explosion, creating a massive tornado of flames. He turned to Itachi, who was standing a few feet behind him.**

 **"Amaterasu!" Itachi shouted. His eyes changed to resemble pinwheels with blood coming from his right eye. Black flames appeared on the massive fire tornado, changing the color from orange and red to black and purple. The size of the fire tornado grew at well. A second later, the tornado exploded and smoke appeared. Itachi calmly closed his eyes. "Kisame."**

 **Kisame appeared with Samehada. Some of the bandages came off of the sword, revealing it to have large blue scales and a mouth at the end. The bird was already in midair and defeated, but that didn't stop him. Kisame gave the bird a hard strike with the sword before landing.**

 **Konan flew higher into the sky and used her giant wings to launch a large wave of paper spears at the bird, pinning the already dead creature to the ground. Nagato was already levitating into the air and faced the creature.**

 **"Almighty Push!" Nagato shouted, created a more powerful force of gravity that obliterated the bird and its surroundings into nothingness. Nagato landed on a rock, surrounded by his fellow Akatsuki members. Each of them is standing in an awesome pose. The result of their ultimate jutsu resulted in every part Forever Fall Forest in a 30 mile radius being reduced into nothingness.**

"Wow way to end a chapter with a bang," said Naruto.

"So what were you on the phone about earlier?" asked Sasuke.

"Well I wanted to bring someone from Remnant in on this, so I was asking Israel Pena for the go ahead."

Rio snapped his finger and girl with a red hood suddenly appeared (Ruby in her vol 4 outfit).

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Team 7 meet Ruby Rose. Now get yourselves aquainted and get Ruby up to speed and caught up with story. In the meantime I'm gonna take a massive shit," said Rio.

 **And that's my first reading story completed. I am sorry this took so long Israel Pena.**

 **Also now that we're at the end this needs to be said:**

 **I lasted 2 years. I lasted 2 years without making a character named Rio. Those of you who have been following since I began will remember that I named my protagonists in my digimon fic and Ace Attorney fic Rio. The funny thing was, they weren't even self insert characters. I just had an unhealthy obsession with the name Rio.**

 **Granted this time Rio is just my persona, I think it still counts.**

 **Anyway see you all next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, Big shout out to sladerules, who apparently drew inspiration from this fic and made his persona in his own reading fic. It brings joy to my heart knowing that one of my favorite authors drew inspiration from something** _ **I**_ **wrote. Anyway since I tend to have a lot of ideas in my head, I will be working on this on the side while also working on my other fics.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, Naruto or RWBY. Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth respectively. I also do not own Team Akatsuki, that is owned by Israel Pena. He's a nice guy by the way. Completely understanding on why I had to delay this originally.**

Rio came back from the bathroom to find, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ruby looking rather annoyed at him. "Where have you been?" asked Naruto. "It doesn't take that long to take a crap!"

"My apologies," said Rio looking genuinely sorry, as he pulled out a few sheets of paper, "Hopefully this will explain where I've been."

He then tossed the sheets to each of them.

They all got wide eyes.

"Chester Bennington NOOOOOOO!" shouted Ruby.

"Zero feeling in your right arm?" asked Sakura.

"Your computer shat on itself?!" Sasuke asked.

"This chapter of Shadows of Remnant being dedicated to Chester Bennington is a nice thing to do at least," said Naruto.

"I felt some sort of explanation was needed," said Rio.

"And to make it up to all of you, I will read the next chapter."

Rio then picked up the book and began.

 **Chapter 2: Akatsuki in Vale**

 **When the Akatsuki arrived in the City of Vale, they expected a village similar to the ones they have in their world. They didn't expect a giant city with lots of technology they've never seen before or some of the population to have animal parts.**

"You mean don't have any of that technology or any faunus in your world?" asked Ruby.

"Well we have close to the technology NOW," said Naruto.

"But back when they were around, we were less advanced," said Sasuke.

"As for Faunus, well I guess people like Kiba could be sort of like a faunus," said Naruto thinking.

"You know Naruto, by Remnant standards Naruto, YOU are a faunus," said Rio.

"Wait what?" said everyone.

"Well Naruto, you can see in the dark, thanks to your shinobi training, you have whisker marks as well as slight fangs, you have heightened senses, in combined thanks to Kurama and your Shinobi training, all qualities of a faunus," Rio explained.

"Huh he's right," said Ruby.

"Heck faunus tend to get treated the same way as jinchuriki," said Rio before continuing.

 **The Akatsuki felt really uncomfortable being in the city, but they knew that they needed information about this world to understand it.**

"Information is important," said Sasuke, who was currently investigating the Otsutsuki's back home.

 **"Alright, I don't want any of you to attract unwanted attention to us," Nagato told the rest of the Akatsuki. Despite the group being teenagers in a whole different world, Nagato is still the leader of the Akatsuki. After all, he is the most powerful member of the group and the one who helped started the organization.**

"Well except for Obito, but he's not there," said Naruto.

"Probably for the best," said Sasuke.

 **"That will be a problem because mostly everyone is looking at us," Itachi stated. It was true. People have been giving the Akatsuki weird looks. Mostly because the eight teens are wearing the exact same cloaks, making people assume they're some sort of gang.**

"Well they do stand out when they're together like that," said Naruto.

"That was even how they were identified back home," said Sakura.

"They would be mistaken for a gang," said Ruby.

 **"Also, they're mostly looking at Kisame," Sasori added. That's another thing that's true. People are thinking that Kisame is a Faunus due to his shark-like appearance. In the world of Remnant, the most common type of Faunus is mammal Faunus. Therefore, fish, insect, and bird Faunus are rare to see.**

"That is true," said Ruby.

"I suppose it was inevitable for Kisame to be mistaken for a faunus," said Sasuke.

 **"Being in this city was already making me feel uncomfortable. Now, knowing that people are mostly watching me out of all of us is starting to get on my nerves," Kisame muttered out loud.**

 **"Just ignore them Kisame. I doubt they'll do anything to us," Konan told the blue skinned shinobi.**

 **"Well, let's not attract more attention than we already have," Nagato said.**

"Smart plan," said Naruto.

 **Once the Akatsuki were at the center of the city, Nagato decided to brief them on their new missions. "All right, we will split up into our usual two man teams.**

"What are those?" Ruby asked.

"Hidan and Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame, Nagato and Konan, Sasori and Deidara," Naruto explained.

 **We are to gather as much information about this world as we can before we come back to this exact spot. Do not, and I repeat, do not cause any trouble. I rather not have our lives end up like it was in our former world. If you need to fight back, you may only fight back in self-defense. Am I clear?"**

 **"Yes, Nagato," the rest of the Akatsuki answered. Using their ninja speed, they dispersed. Nagato and Konan went on one path. Kakuzu and Hidan went on another. Sasori and Deidara went on their path. That left only Kisame and Itachi to go their path.**

 **"So, where to Itachi?" Kisame asked. The raven haired teen shrugged.**

 **"Somewhere useful like a bookstore," Itachi replied. "Books always have lots of information."**

"That is true, books are very useful," said Sakura.

"NOOO books are boring!" shouted Ruby.

Everyone just stared at her.

"I'll be quiet now," said Ruby.

 **"Alright then…Any idea where to find the bookstore?" the shark ninja asked.**

 **"Nope," Itachi simply replied. With no directions to any bookstore, Kisame and Itachi went on a different path that the rest of the Akatsuki didn't take. Some more people continued to give the two looks and glances, but the two decided to ignore them. They didn't want to admit though, but the two Akatsuki members are now lost within the city.**

 **"This is getting us nowhere. Why can't we ask people for directions?" Kisame asked.**

 **"Because that would be attracting attention to us," Itachi answered. Just before they were about to continue walking, they heard a cry for help.**

 **"Please stop!" yelled a female voice.**

"Why does that voice sound familiar?" asked Ruby.

 **The two Akatsuki members looked towards the location of the voice and saw a young teenage girl being harassed by three older guys. The girl has long, brown hair and brown eyes. The feature that caught their attention is the girl's long, brown rabbit ears.**

"Oh my gosh it's Vevlet!" shouted Ruby excitedly.

"She's one of my friend's at Beacon academy," she explained, "One of the upper classmen."

Everyone nodded.

"She's also a faunus hence the rabbit ears," Ruby added before Rio continued reading.

 **The rabbit girl is wearing a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with golden detail. She's also wearing a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her leggings are edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe are likewise protected.**

 **"What a freak!" the leader of the trio exclaimed.**

The everyone suddenly got a chill down their spine as they looked at Naruto who looked like he was trying so hard not to jump through the screen at the trio.

 **The rabbit girl wanted to get away from them, but she was surrounded by the trio. Kisame frowned when he saw the scene.**

 **"It's one of those animal people," the shark ninja muttered.**

 **"And it seems that she's in a dire situation," Itachi replied.**

 **"I'm going to go help her," Kisame declared.**

 **"Nagato specifically said not to cause any trouble," Itachi told his partner. While he did want to help out the rabbit girl, he also didn't want to disobey orders and bring unwanted attention to them. That unwanted attention can either be good or bad.**

 **"Yes, but he also said that we can fight back in self-defense, and he wasn't specific about the self-defense part," Kisame countered with a grin. Itachi responded with a shrug, knowing he couldn't argue with his partner any further.**

 **"Let's see if these ears are real," the leader of the trio told his friends. Before he knew it, the guy was suddenly grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall by none other than Kisame.**

 **"Leave her alone and disappear," the shark ninja growled.**

"Get him Kisame!" shouted Naruto.

 **"Let go of me you freak!" the man managed to say while gasping for breath.**

 **"I don't think you heard me," Kisame told the man as he squeezed the man's throat tighter.**

"Okay is this guy brain dead?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah you'd think that he's be less cocky when somebody like Kisame has him by the throat," Sakura added.

 **"What will you do if I don't?" the man asked. The shark ninja gave a smirk.**

 **"Then I'll have to introduce you to my sword Samehada,"**

Ruby suddenly got stars in her eyes.

"Ooh are we going to get to see his weapon?" asked Ruby excitedly.

 **Kisame replied, gesturing to his bandaged sword. "It does slice…it shreds you into ribbons!" The man was scared when he heard that. "And don't get me started on my friend over here. He's a prodigy." Itachi raised an eyebrow on how that last statement was supposed to be a threat, but it worked. Kisame threw the man to the ground and gave him and his friends a glare. "Get out of here." The trio quickly ran in fear, leaving the two Akatsuki members and the rabbit girl.**

 **"T-Thank you for saving me…" the rabbit girl told the two, specifically Kisame.**

"Yes Thank you Kisame, I never thought I'd be thanking a member of Akatsuki but thank you," said Naruto.

 **"No problem. Why were they picking on you though?" the shark ninja asked.**

 **"It's because I'm a Faunus," the rabbit girl.**

"THOSE BASTARDS!" shouted Naruto.

 **"A what?" Kisame asked in confusion. Itachi was also confused yet interested. He never heard of that word before.**

 **"A Faunus, a race of humanoid people who possess physical animal traits," the rabbit girl explained.**

 **"Oh. I guess we don't have to call you animal people then," Kisame replied with a small chuckle. The rabbit girl tilted her head in confusion.**

 **"Aren't you a Faunus?" she asked.**

 **"What? No," the shark ninja answered. "I'm a human, but I was born like this."**

 **"Are you sure? You have the features of a shark. Your skin is even blue," the rabbit girl pointed out.**

 **"Genetic mutation," Kisame quickly replied, using it as a good excuse to explain his features.**

 **"Oh. Sorry for the confusion," the rabbit girl said, buying the excuse.**

"This is going to come up a lot isn't it?" asked Sakura.

"Yep," Rio replied.

 **"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" the shark ninja asked.**

 **"My name is Velvet Scarlatina," the rabbit girl answered.**

 **"Oh hello Velvet. My name is Kisame Hoshigaki and this is my friend Itachi Uchiha," Kisame introduced, gesturing to his partner. Itachi gave a quick nod to the rabbit Faunus before allowing Kisame to continue the conversation with the girl. They already received a piece of information about this world. It's seems there are two races living on this world, humans and human lookalikes with animal features known as Faunus.**

 **"Well Velvet, can you tell me where you're going? Itachi and I can walk you there just in case no one tries to hurt you. By the way, what does having to be a Faunus gets you to be picked on?" Kisame asked.**

 **"For the first part, I'm going to an airship that will take me to Beacon Academy so I can start my first year. As for the second part, the Faunus race is usually faced with discrimination because of the way we look. Humans see us as freaks," Velvet explained.**

"I swear no matter what the universe, there are problems like these," said Naruto angrily.

 **Itachi frowned. So this new race is faced with discrimination? This reminds the Uchiha of jinchurikis and how they would be discriminated due to having the Tailed Beasts sealed inside of them.**

Ruby's eyes suddenly widen as she puts two and two together based on Naruto's reactions and the conversation on Jinchuriki earlier, she suddenly tackles Naruto into a great big hug.

"It's okay I'm here for you," she said.

Naruto's eyes just widened wondering how to deal with this.

 **This girl has a lot of information about this world, and she's willing to tell them everything she knows. Itachi wants to know more about the Faunus race, airships, and this Beacon Academy.**

 **Meanwhile, Kakuzu and Hidan are looking for information about the world just like their fellow members. While any information will serve them well, Kakuzu was specifically interested on the currency that this world uses.**

"Of course he is," said Sakura.

Sasuke just nodded.

Naruro was still being smothered by Ruby.

 **Even in a different world, Kakuzu's main interest will always be the same: Money.**

 **"Oi, Kakuzu. Do you even know where you're even going?" Hidan asked.**

 **"Yes. We're going to a bar," Kakuzu replied.**

 **"Eh? Since when do you fucking drink you old fart?" Hidan responded.**

 **"First of all, refrain from calling me old or anything related to the term. We're teenagers now, specifically seventeen years old according to Sasori. Second of all, I don't drink, especially during a mission. Third of all and finally, we're going to a bar to look for information," Kakuzu explained.**

 **"Oh, so what kind of information are we going to get?" Hidan asked.**

 **"Money," Kakuzu simply replied.**

 **"Money?! Of course you're going to your heathen ways of money. Not everything is about money you fucking bastard!" Hidan ranted to his partner.**

 **"That is where you're wrong. Money is what keeps the world going. Without money, society collapses. Besides, whatever Nagato plans to do with the Akatsuki is going to involve money," Kakuzu explained. "I don't expect you to understand. You're still going with your sick, twisted religion."**

 **"Don't you dare insult the Way of Jashinism you heathen fucker!" Hidan angrily shouted at his partner.**

"Language!" shouted Ruby who had finally disengaged herself from Naruto.

 **"As much as I want try to find another way to kill you, we still have a mission to do. I rather not have it compromised because of your idiocy," Kakuzu stated. "Besides, we're here." The two Akatsuki members arrived at a bar known as the** _ **Crow Bar**_ **.**

"I think I know who they are going to meet," said Ruby.

 **As they entered, they could only find two occupants. One is of course the bartender while the other is a somewhat older man.**

 **The man has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline, with a red tattered cloak. He's wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.**

"IT'S MY UNCLE QROW!" Ruby shouted.

 **Kakuzu noticed that the man is carrying some sort of weapon, making him a valuable source of information. Kakuzu sat next to the man while Hidan inspected the bar.**

 **"Aren't you a little young to be in a place like this?" the man asked Kakuzu. The miser could already tell that the occupant is drunk. Hopefully this won't take long.**

 **"I'm not here to drink. My…colleague and I are looking for information," Kakuzu replied. Colleague was the best thing Kakuzu could describe Hidan. It's a known fact that they don't like each other, so the miser wouldn't call him a friend or acquaintance. Just like Sasori and Deidara, they would argue a lot. However, they would also go at each other's throats.**

 **"What's with the mask and the hood? Are you ugly?" the drunken man asked Kakuzu.**

"Very much so," said Naruto laughing at this guy's bluntness.

 **The Akatsuki was caught off guard, and Hidan laughed at the question. Kakuzu never really cared about his appearance, but he would rather wear his mask and hood.**

 **"Hell yeah he is! You should see his fucking face!" Hidan laughed. Kakuzu growled in anger. The drunken man turned to see Hidan and noticed the scythe that the zealot was carrying on his back.**

 **"Nice scythe," the drunken man commented. Hidan replied with a nod of thanks. Kakuzu cleared his throat, catching the attention of the drunken man.**

"Why is he interested in the Scythe?" asked Sakura.

"Because he and I also use a Scythe," said Ruby.

 **"As I was saying before, we're looking for information and you seem like a good candidate who knows a lot," Kakuzu stated. The drunken man eyed the Akatsuki, seeing if it's safe to go along.**

 **"What kind of information?" the drunken man asked carefully.**

 **"Money. What is the currency of this world, and what offers a big pay?" Kakuzu asked. The drunken man stared the Akatsuki member dumbfounded. He wasn't sure if the teen was kidding or not. It was probably in the alcohol in his system. Nevertheless, there seems nothing wrong with the question and decided to answer.**

 **"The type of currency that we use is called Lien," the drunken man stated. He took out a plastic card with a black magnetic reader strip on the back and a small notation on the front. The card was colored turquoise. An L crossed with two horizontal lines can be seen on the card. Kakuzu's green and red eyes gazed at the card. "They come in several different colors; turquoise, pink, yellow, and blue."**

 **"I see," Kakuzu muttered in awe. Hidan, meanwhile, wasn't paying attention. Money wasn't his interest so he is going to let Kakuzu gather the information.**

 **"As for the job that pays the most, there are several. The one's you're looking for are government official, high rankings in military and business, teacher, and hunter and huntress," the drunken man explained.**

 **Kakuzu took a thought about those positions. He doubted the Akatsuki would be able to get any position in the government due to their current age. Plus, only Nagato and Konan have experience in government as they used to be leaders of a ninja village. Kakuzu also doubted Nagato would allow them to join the world's military as the Akatsuki were their own military. As for business, the chances of running a successful one isn't that high, plus there are risks, despite Kakuzu's knowledge in money. As for teacher, Kakuzu knew that not all the members of the Akatsuki possess the qualifications to be teachers. Deidara and Hidan lack the knowledge and experience to teach properly. Sasori is too impatient. Kakuzu himself has a bad temper. Only Nagato, Konan, Itachi, and Kisame have the qualifications to be good teachers. The last occupation is hunter and huntress.**

 **"Tell me about the last occupation, hunter and huntress," Kakuzu told the man. The statement caught Hidan's interest, so he decided to listen this time. The drunken man gave the two a smirk.**

 **Sasori and Deidara are walking in their direction through Vale. For their mission, Sasori knew that it wouldn't be that hard to simply gather information. Despite being in a new world as teenagers, the red head believed they can get some useful knowledge of where they are. Back in their world, Sasori developed a large and successful spy network.**

 **"How do you think the others are doing, hmm?" Deidara asked his partner.**

 **"No doubt Kakuzu is looking for information about the money that this world uses. The others are doing better no doubt," Sasori replied.**

 **"What do you think of Nagato's plans for peace? This city already looks peaceful," the blonde said.**

 **"Usually, villages back in our world always look peaceful but what about the world as a whole? Plus, those creatures that we fought earlier tell me otherwise. They seemed demonic," the red head stated.**

 **"Yeah, their eyes reminds me of Itachi's Sharingan. Man, I can't stand that guy," Deidara muttered.**

 **"Enough with your rivalry with Itachi. Remember, it was your recklessness and foolishness that got you killed," Sasori told his partner. "Do you want to die young again?"**

Sasuke suddenly smirked.

 **"No," the blonde muttered. The blonde was disappointed and angry that his ultimate jutsu failed to kill Itachi's younger brother, but now there's nothing he can do. However, he's in a new world with new possibilities.**

Naruto and Sakura now knew what the smirk was about.

 **"Let's check here," Sasori said, pointing to a building in front of them. The title of the building is read** _ **From Dust Till Dawn**_ **. The two entered the building and saw an old man standing behind a counter. The counter contains a glass display case of differently colored crystals. On the walls are a set of tubes that contains differently colored powders. Despite the fact that there are other products inside the ship, the colorful products were what caught the eyes of the Akatsuki members.**

"I swear that guy runs every shop," said Ruby.

 **"Hello, how may I serve you," the old shopkeeper asked.**

 **"We would like to know what those colorful things are," Sasori replied.**

 **"You mean Dust?" the shopkeeper asked.**

 **"Yes," Sasori answered.**

 **"Dust is an energy source widely used in Remnant. They exist in four basic types with the four basic colors being red, blue, yellow, and green. However, there are more types in different other colors. Each type of Dust has unique properties. The colors correspond to their different natures or effects. Examples include Red corresponding to fire and Green corresponding to wind. They can be combined for different abilities, such as water and wind dust being combined for ice effects," the shopkeeper explained.**

"So kind of like crystalized Chakra," said Naruto.

 **"What is the extent of their abilities?" Sasori asked. This Dust information is becoming very interesting. Not only does this Dust can be used as an energy source, they can also be used for different effects similar to chakra natures.**

 **"Dust can be found in crystalline and powdered states. It serves as a power source for the majority of technology in Remnant and can be used extensively in combat. They can be used through weapons or by itself. They are also explosive too," the shopkeeper stated.**

 **This time, Deidara's interest was caught as well when he heard the world 'explosive.' He can use these colorful materials to use for his art. The blonde smiled at the thought. Deidara can express his art, this time in color!**

 **This information will be important to report back to Nagato. Sasori always wondered what supported the vast amount of technology the Akatsuki has witnessed. There's also the fact that this Dust can be used in combat. The red head knew that he also needs to look for a place where he can get supplies to create new puppets. Sasori will do that right after Kakuzu finds a way on how to make money.**

 **"Where can Dust be found, hmm?" Deidara asked.**

 **"It's usually found in mines. The Schnee Dust Company is one of the largest producers of Dust in the world," the shop owner answered.**

 **"I see. Thank you for your time," Sasori told the shopkeeper. The two Akatsuki members exited the Dust shop, leaving the old shopkeeper wondering why the two teens have never heard or knew what Dust is before.**

 **"This seems like a good place to find information," Nagato said.**

 **"I'm surprised that not even Itachi thought about coming here considering this is a bookstore," Konan replied.**

"Except he did think to come there, he just couldn't find it," said Sasuke.

 **The two leading members of the Akatsuki are standing at the front of a bookstore called** _ **Tuskon's Book Trade**_ **. They entered the bookstore and is greeted by the owner.**

 **"Welcome to Tuskon's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. My name is Tuskon, how may I help you?" the store owner, Tuskon, greeted. He's wearing a short-sleeved beige shirt with black accents and a zipper on it, pulled down to a point below his collarbone. Beneath it is a white undershirt. His hair is cleanly cut, and he has noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms.**

 **"We are looking for books about the history of this world," Nagato replied.**

 **"Oh, do you need them for school or something?" Tuskon asked.**

 **"No, just for information," Nagato answered. That seemed like an odd question to Tuskon. Normally whenever people ask him for history books, they're either teachers or students. This young man, who looks about seventeen years old, is none of them. It's as if he isn't of this world.**

"Because he isn't," said Naruto smirking.

 **Meanwhile, Konan was looking through the books the store has on shelf. One book caught her eyes. She picked up the book and looked at it. It has a black cover with a picture of a red mask and a red title.**

 **"Ninjas of Love," Konan read to herself, raising an eyebrow in interest.**

"NOOO!" shouted Ruby, "THAT IS FILTH! FILTH!"

Everyone just stared at her.

 **It seems ninjas exist in this world as well, yet she never saw any. She wondered what kind of ninjas that this world has. Konan opened the book at a random page and read a small piece of the story. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her face turned red. She quickly closed the book and placed it back to where it was. That book was a smut book, the kind of books her former sensei, Jiraiya, used to write.**

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh," said Naruto and Sakura in unison.

 **Nagato received the history books from Tuskon before he was joined by Konan. The red head noticed that his partner's face is unusually red for some reason.**

 **"Is everything alright Konan?" Nagato asked.**

 **"Yes," the blue haired girl quickly responded. As Tuskon is inspecting his inventory, Nagato opened the book and began reading the contents.**

 **"Huh, it seems that the world's name is Remnant. Good start," the red head muttered.**

 **"It also seems that the world is composed of four kingdoms. It's just like the Five Great Shinobi Countries and their hidden villages," Konan replied.**

 **"Excuse me. What kingdom are we in, and what is its relation with the other three?" Nagato asked Tuskon. When the two Akatsuki members were reading from the history book, the store owner couldn't help but listen into their conversation. He was surprised that they didn't even know the name of the planet before, and now they don't know what kingdom they're in.**

 **"We're in the Kingdom of Vale. As for relations, every kingdom is at peace with one another. There hasn't been a war in almost a century," Tuskon explained. Nagato and Konan smiled for the fact that the kingdoms has been at peace for such a long period of time. It seems there aren't any chances of war. As the two teens continued to read the history book, Tuskon couldn't help but feel that there was something was off about the two.**

 **"The creatures that we fought earlier, they're called Grimm," Konan said to her partner.**

 **"Creatures of destruction and lacking a soul? It's a good thing that we killed those creatures. According to the book, they're drawn to negative emotions. No wonder they attacked us. It was because of Deidara and Hidan's argument," Nagato stated.**

 **"And the fact that we were releasing our built up anger and stress while we were fighting was also the reason why more came," Konan replied. "The book also says that the Grimm is at war with mankind, always attacking and destroying man's inventions."**

 **"Peace yet no peace at the same time. That's a problem that we'll have to fix," Nagato said. Now Tuskon was starting to get nervous. They didn't even know anything about Grimm. The store owner was getting tensed and is willing to use force to get answers.**

"Are they seriously having this conversation while he's right there?" said Sakura deadpanning.

"He really is an Uzumaki," said Sasuke.

"Up yours too Teme," said Naruto.

"Whatever Dobe," said Sasuke.

 **"Now this is interesting. It seems the people of this world have something what is called Aura. From what the book says, it's very similar to chakra," Konan told her partner.**

 **"Alright that's it!" Tuskon shouted. Nagato and Konan turned their attention to the now angry store owner.**

 **"Who are you two?" Tuskon asked the two.**

 **"I'm afraid we don't understand what you're talking about," Konan replied.**

 **"Don't act dumb! I overheard every part of your conversation! Who are you two?! Where are you two from?!" Tuskon demanded. The leader of the Akatsuki narrowed his eyes.**

 **"I'm afraid we can't answer those questions," Nagato stated. That wasn't the answer Tuskon was looking for, and the store owner then transformed. He quickly grew claws and fangs while his appearance became more feral.**

 **"You're one of those animal people!" Konan exclaimed. To people like Tuskon, what Konan called him is considered an insult.**

Everyone just face palmed there.

 **"I'm a Faunus!" Tuskon roared as he leaped at the blue haired girl.**

 **"Almighty Push!" Nagato shouted, creating a gravitational force that sent Tuskon crashing to the next room. The red headed teen was angry that someone attacked Konan out of all people. No one dares to try to lay a finger on her with him around. Tuskon slowly got up as the attack required most of his aura to heal him.**

 **"Universal Pull!" Nagato yelled as the same force that pushed Tuskon was now pulling Fuanus towards the two teens. The store owner's throat was caught by the leader of the Akatsuki. Purple eyes with black rings stared at animalistic eyes. Not hesitating, Nagato slammed Tuskon onto the floor which created a medium sized crater as the red head didn't use that much force in the slam.**

 **"That escalated quickly," Konan muttered.**

"Yeah it really did," said Naruto.

 **Tuskon groaned as he felt the rest of his aura drained from the attack.**

 **"I couldn't believe he tried to attack you. He seemed like a nice guy," Nagato replied. He placed his right hand on the front of Tuskon's head.**

"What did you expect to happen, you had cryptic conversation within earshot of him and instulted him," said Sakura.

 **"You're going to read his mind?" Konan asked.**

 **"Yes, he must know some information that the history book doesn't," the red head replied. After a few seconds past, Nagato let go.**

 **"Did you find anything?" Konan asked.**

 **"Indeed I have. It appears that our friend here is a member of a terrorist organization known as the White Fang," Nagato answered.**

"Another White Fang?!" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"The White Fang was the title our teacher's father went by said Naruto.

 **"Gather the Akatsuki. There is much to discuss."**

"And that is the end of the Chapter," said Rio.

"I feel like this took a long time to read," said Ruby.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Rio suddenly nervous.

"Here in the meantime, check out Shadows of Remnant," said Rio passing everyone a copy of a three chapter book.

"Might make an interesting read," said Naruto.

 **And finished. Let it be known, reading fics are harder to make than regular ones.**

 **Also that most recent chapter of Team Akatsuki, the one where we get our first look at Penny and her…. Siblings….. for lack of better word without spoilers, I am going to have fun doing the reading of that chapter lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so before I begin this chapter, I need to address something to Israel Pena that he said in his A/N of this chapter. You said that you enjoyed Batman vs Superman Dawn of Justice. I need to know, do you actually enjoy it, or is this one of those cases of first viewing syndrome? I'm asking cause I've many cases of first viewing syndrome myself. For anyone who doesn't know what first viewing syndrome is, let me explain. You see a terrible movie, read a terrible book, play a terrible game, etc, for the first time. You think it is actually pretty amazing, then do a second viewing of it, and only then you notice how terrible it is. Hence the name first viewing syndrome. I need to address this because I am having trouble wrapping my mind around the idea that someone could enjoy a movie where Batman uses guns and kills people (which any Batman fan would know that since Batman has a no guns no killing rule, he would never actually do) a jar of Lex Luthor's piss is an important plot point, and the whole conflict is solved simply because both of their mothers are named Martha. I feel the need to quote Honest trailers on that last one. Batman before that point said that Superman had the power to wipe out the whole planet, if there was even a chance he would do that he had to stop him, and their mothers having the same name is not going to change that fact. And it doesn't help that the director of the movie Zack Snyder said that he wanted to have Batman raped in a prison.**

 **And this just went way to far down rant lane lol.**

 **Anyway also go check out BlazeRaptor95 who makes a lot of good Naruto crossovers and he even asks for my input every now and then.**

 **Now on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY. If I did, you know what, I'm not going to go there, I already went on one rant, pm me if you want details.**

 **I also do not own Team Akatuski, that is owned by Israel Pena.**

"So who wants to read the next one?" asked Rio.

"Ooh me," said Ruby.

Ruby picked up the book and began reading.

 **Chapter 3: The Fight of Two Scythe Masters**

Ruby began to squeal excitedly at the title.

 _I wonder if she's gonna still be like that when she sees the end result_ thought Rio.

Naruto saw the look on Rio's face and could feel his emotions at the moment.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Naruto.

 **"So, we're finally here at this airship Velvet," Kisame said to the rabbit Faunus. Ever since they met the rabbit girl, Kisame and Itachi has learned a lot of information about the new world they are on.**

"I'm glad they're getting along with Velvet," said Ruby.

"She does seem like a nice girl," said Naruto, "Kinda like Hinata."

"They do seem to have a similar shyness," said Sakura.

"Although I hear she's not so shy anymore," added Sasuke.

Team 7 proceeded to shiver.

"What's wrong?" asked Ruby.

"In their universe mom's tend to be terrifying," said Rio, "and there is nothing more deadly than an angry woman in general."

 **One of the information is about the Faunus race. Not only did they learn the history and discrimination of the race, the Akatsuki members also learned about their abilities such as night vision and the Faunus Rights Revolution. Both Akatsuki members sympathizes the humanoid race. Itachi believed that Kisame will be faced with discrimination due to his shark-like features, but he knows his partner will have no problem with it.**

"Kinda like the jinchūriki of our world," said Naruto frowning.

 **Another valuable piece of information is Beacon Academy. Velvet explained that she is going to attend this facility in order to become a huntress, an elite female warrior dedicated to slay the Grimm, the creatures that the Akatsuki fought earlier. They learned that Beacon is one four main training academies in the world.**

"Ah so like this world's version of the Ninja academies," said Sakura.

"How much you wanna bet people are placed in teams and there is a rigorous initiation ceremony," said Sasuke.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

"Wow how did you guys know that?" asked Ruby excited.

Team 7 then gets a snychronised widening of the eyes.

"You mean there actually is?! I swear we were joking!" shouted Naruto in surprise.

 **Kisame and Itachi learned that an airship is some sort of transportation, a large machine with metal wings.**

"They wouldn't be so surprised if they were still alive today," said Naruto.

 **The two Akatsuki members have never seen anything like them. There are other first year students like Velvet entering the airship.**

 **"Yes. I would like to thank you guys again for saving me, especially you Kisame," Velvet told the two Akatsuki members. She blushed when she looked at the shark ninja.**

"Oh my gosh she actually has a crush on Kisame, that is so adorable," said Sakura squealing before composing herself when Sasuke proceeded to stare at her.

 **"Don't mention it," Kisame replied while he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. While Itachi was listening to their conversation, he noticed a small paper butterfly landing on one of his fingers. The Uchiha knew that this is a sign from Konan, calling the two back.**

 **"Kisame, it's time to go," Itachi told his partner.**

 **"I see," the shark ninja said as he noticed the paper butterfly in Itachi's finger. He turned to face Velvet. "I'm afraid my friend and I have to go. I'll see you again someday Velvet."**

 **"Wait. You two aren't coming to be students of Beacon?"**

"But why not?" whined Ruby, "I really want to go to school with them."

Rio suddenly became nervous again.

 _Okay Rio is nervous about something and it seems to have something to do with Akatsuki and Ruby, come to think of it, the chapter of this title is… OH DEAR KAMI PLEASE LET ME BE WRONG!_ Naruto thought.

 **Velvet asked in confusion. Usually, teens at the age of seventeen go to Beacon, Haven Shade, or Atlas academies to become hunters and huntresses in training. She was wondering why Itachi and Kisame wouldn't want to be students or hunters.**

 **"No. I'm afraid we're…overqualified," Itachi answered, which is basically true.**

"It really is," said Naruto.

"Yep," agreed Sasuke.

 **There are numerous reasons why the Akatsuki wouldn't become students of these academies. One reason is that they already spent years in shinobi academies in their youths. Another reason is that most members of the Akatsuki are prodigies. This would allow them to skip ahead of others, having to attend these academies be viewed a waste of time.**

"Ah that would make sense I guess," said Ruby drinking a glass of milk.

"Wait where did that Milk come from?" asked Sakura.

"I conjured it for her," said Rio.

 **Lastly was the fangirls. Itachi already experienced fangirls in one lifetime. He doesn't to experience it again in another.**

Ruby spit out her drink right there, as Rio conjured a napkin for her.

 **"Oh, I suppose this is it then. I'll see you again Kisame someday," Velvet told the shark ninja before leaving to the airship.**

 **"She was nice," Kisame said. "I really hope we meet again." Itachi noticed that his partner was staring at the rabbit girl as she was leaving and boarding the airship.**

"I guess the feeling was mutual," said Naruto grinning.

 **The Uchiha couldn't help but wonder if his partner has started to have an attraction for Miss Scarlatina. Itachi never really understood romance. He wouldn't interfere if Kisame is attracted to the Faunus.**

 **Meanwhile, Kakuzu and Hidan were told all the information there is about Hunters and Huntresses and how they make money.**

Ruby started fidgeting excitedly, while Rio was sweating nervously.

 **Kakuzu was interested in the system, making him wonder if this is the kind of route Nagato will be taking the Akatsuki. He doubted his leader would have them attend any of the four schools.**

"Got that right," said Naruto.

 **The man who was telling them this information is named Qrow Branwen, an experienced hunter and a teacher of a primary level school called Signal Academy.**

"Uncle Qrow!" shouted Ruby.

Rio continued to sweat nervously.

 **Students go there for basic training and creating their weapons. Suddenly, a small paper butterfly landed on one of Kakuzu's fingers. The miser knew that the butterfly is a signal from Konan calling them back.**

 **"Thank you for your time sir. My colleague and I need to go," Kakuzu told Qrow.**

 **"Before you guys go, I want to challenge your colleague to a fight," the hunter said.**

 **"Who the fuck are you talking about? Me?"Hidan asked.**

"Language!" shouted Ruby in reflex.

"He can't hear you Ruby," said Rio.

 **"Yes you," Qrow replied as he took out his weapon and transforms it into sword mode. "I like the design of your scythe. I want to see how good you are with it.**

 **"Alright fine. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fucking fight you'll get!" Hidan proclaimed.**

 **"Hidan, no. Nagato is going to get after us if he finds out that I let you fight this guy," Kakuzu told his partner.**

 **"Stop being a fucking loser and let me have some fun," the immortal replied. "I won't sacrifice him to Lord Jashin if that will make you happy."**

"This cannot end well," said Naruto.

Suddenly a covered plate appeared for Ruby with a note that said "For after this chapter."

 **"Wait, sacrifice? And who's the hell Lord Jashin?" Qrow asked in confusion.**

 **"Lord Jashin is the almighty god who I loyally follow!" Hidan proclaimed. Qrow looked at Kakuzu, wondering for a better explanation.**

 **"It's just some made up religion that he's a sole member of," the miser stated.**

"Pretty much," confirmed Naruto.

 **"I will fucking kill you Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted at his partner.**

 **"I like to see you try," Kakuzu lazily replied.**

 **"Uh, so are we going to fight or not?" Qrow asked.**

 **"Yes we're going to fight!" Hidan yelled.**

"YES GO UNCLE QROW!" shouted Ruby.

 **He pierced his scythe into the ground and charged towards the drunken man, dragging his scythe through the concrete. Hidan leaped towards Qrow and swung his weapon at the hunter.**

 **Quick to his instincts, Qrow blocked the incoming scythe with his sword.**

"Guy's good," said Naruto, "Although Hidan is the weakest member."

 **Hidan growled while Qrow gave a smirk. The immortal moved his scythe away and swung it horizontally at the hunter. Qrow dodged the attack by performing a back flip. Once he landed, the drunken man launched a kick that knocked the immortal back.**

"Score one for Uncle Qrow," shouted Ruby.

 **Kakuzu watched the fight while analyzing the man. Since the start of the fight, the miser could already tell that Qrow Branwen is a skilled fighter. He seems to be on par with Hidan, maybe even stronger than him. However, Kakuzu knew that the hunter isn't on the same level as most of the Akatsuki.**

"Says you!" shouted Ruby.

"Again Hidan is the weakest member," said Naruto.

 **Hidan dodged an attack from Qrow's sword and tried to slash at the drunken man. However, Qrow activated his aura around his body, causing Hidan's scythe to bounce off of him. Both Hidan and Kakuzu were surprised that what just happened.**

"Impressive," said Sasuke.

 **"What kind of fucking trickery was that?!" Hidan angrily demanded.**

 **"Oh come now, it wasn't a trick. It's something that you should already know," Qrow explained. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. Something that they should already know? The miser knew that the hunter isn't aware that he and Hidan are from another world. Therefore, the two Akatsuki members didn't know what Qrow "**

"Awkward," said Naruto.

 **"Like Hell!" Hidan growled and made another attempt to slash the hunter with his scythe. Hidan can only keep his bloodlust in check for a certain amount of time. However, he was starting to lose control of it.**

"Oh no," whispered Naruto now beginning to have his fears realized as well as understanding Rio's nervousness.

 **Qrow used his aura to jump into the air to dodge the slash and land on top of the immortal's weapon. He jumped from the scythe towards the top of the building.**

 **"Oi! Get the fuck down you asshole!" Hidan shouted.**

 **"You'll have to catch me if you can!" Qrow taunted.**

 **"Hidan, don't. He's just baiting you to come after him. Nagato is already expecting us to meet him and the rest of the Akatsuki. It's wouldn't be wise to keep him waiting," Kakuzu told his partner.**

"Listen to Kakuzu Hidan, please for the love of Kami listen to Kakuzu," said Naruto.

 **"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu! I got this thing handled. I'll be done quickly!" Hidan yelled at his partner. He jumped towards the building, ready to swing his scythe at the hunter. However, the gears within Qrow's weapon started to turn and it shifted into gun mode. Qrow shot at Hidan point blank on the chest, sending the immortal crashing to the ground which led to the creation of a small crater.**

Everyone proceeded to wince.

"That has gotta hurt," said Naruto.

 **"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Hidan screamed as blood was coming out from the wound. He ripped off his Akatsuki cloak, revealing a baseball sized hole into his chest. Lots of blood was coming out of it, but the immortal was still standing. While Hidan was shirtless, it's a good thing that he uses pants.**

Ruby suddenly became red faced and Rio temporarily forgot his nervousness and smirked.

To think that in a similarly themed story those two were dating.

 **"What the hell did you hit me with?!"**

 **Kakuzu wondered the same thing. He kept a close look at Qrow's weapon when it shifted modes. He witnessed a colorful projectile coming out from the weapon when Hidan leaped at the hunter.**

 **"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Kid, let's stop the fight," Qrow said as he jumped to the ground.**

"Not aware of the Immortality I see, but glad to see he's a god guy," said Naruto.

 **"We need to take you to the hospital. Use your aura to heal your wound as much as you can to stop the bleeding."**

 **"What the fuck is aura?!" Hidan demanded. Qrow was shocked at the fact that Hidan doesn't know about aura. Usually teens at their age should already know it by now. Kakuzu knew that this is the time to leave.**

 **"Hidan, I believe that we should finish the fight and be on our way. We already kept Nagato waiting long enough. Let's go so Sasori could heal your wound," Kakuzu told his partner.**

"Please take the advice please take the advice," chanted Naruto sounding panicky.

 **"Hell no! I'm going to show this motherfucker who he just messed with!" Hidan angrily shouted.**

 **"Kid, I think you should listen to your friend. That's a serious wound on your chest, and there is a lot of blood coming out of it," Qrow stated.**

"LISTEN TO QROW HIDAN FOR LOVE OF KAMI LISTEN TO THE DRUNK MAN!" screamed Naruto at this point.

Ruby had no clue what the problem was… yet.

 **"Shut the fuck up! This is nothing! I once had my head sliced off!"**

Ruby spit out her milk again.

 **Hidan snapped. Qrow was bewildered when he heard the statement. He never heard someone being decapitated and survived before. There was no record of any semblance that can allow someone to survive something like that, and aura can only heal to a certain limit.**

 **"I must be really drunk," Qrow muttered.**

 **"Hey fucker, drink this!" Hidan shouted, slamming a fist onto the hunter's jaw. Qrow was moved back, shocked that the teen is still willing to fight in his condition. The wound actually appears to not have an effect on Hidan. Qrow saw the look on the teen's face and knew that the fight was starting to get serious.**

 **"Alright kid. If you insist to continue fighting, then we'll fight. However, don't say that I didn't warn you," Qrow told the immortal in a serious tone. The gears within his weapon began to change, and the weapon shifted into a scythe.**

"Aw yeah thing's are about to get serious," said Ruby pumping her fist in the air.

 **"So the hunter has a scythe as well, huh?" Kakuzu muttered to himself. This should be interesting. The miser never met another scythe user besides Hidan. There, they never fought anyone else with a scythe as well. The same thing can be said with Qrow. The only person he knows who has a scythe is one of his nieces.**

Ruby just gave a peace sign.

 **Both Hidan and Qrow stared at each other before charging with their respective scythes in tow.**

 **Meanwhile, the other Akatsuki members have already gathered at** _ **Tuskon's Book Trade**_ **.**

"No I want to see the fight," said Ruby oblivious to Naruto's sigh of relief.

 **Nagato wasn't happy as he wanted to know what was so important to keep two of his members from being here.**

"Figthing a drunk," said Sasuke.

 **He paced around the main bookroom for a while. Sasori and Deidara were the first two to arrive before Itachi and Kisame.**

 **"Did any of you four meet Hidan and Kakuzu while gaining information?" Nagato asked his subordinates. They shook his head in response. "Damn it."**

 **"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that they're on their way," Konan assured his partner.**

"Nope," said Sakura.

 **"I'm pretty sure that whatever is keeping them long, Hidan's pretty much the reason," Sasori stated.**

"So true," said Naruto.

 **The rest of the Akatsuki agreed with Sasori's statement.**

 **"So, what are we going to with that animal person," Deidara asked, gesturing to the unconscious form of Tuskon.**

 **"Faunus," Kisame corrected the blonde.**

 **"What?" Deidara asked.**

 **"Faunus, it's the name of their race," Itachi explained.**

 **"Really? That's a stupid name. I'm going to call them Animorphs," Deidara proclaimed.**

 **"Deidara, I don't think you should do that," Kisame told the bomber.**

 **"What do you mean? I'm doing them a favor. It's a cool name instead of Faunus," Deidara replied.**

 **"Faunus, Animorph, Animal People, none of that matters," Nagato said. He picked up Tuskon by the neck of his shirt. "This man, Tuskon, is a member of a terrorist organization called the White Fang that is made up of his race. It's one of the reasons why I had Konan called you all back here."**

 **"I see. What does it have to do with us?" Sasori asked.**

 **"Nagato and I learned some valuable information in this bookstore before Tuskon attacked us," Konan explained. "Peace exists in this world yet it doesn't at the same time. There is tension between Humans and Faunus that lead to the creation of the White Fang. Then there is the Grimm, the dark creatures that we fought earlier."**

 **"Itachi and I learned that there was a war between Humans and Faunus that took place a long time ago. It ended with the Faunus receiving equal rights, but Itachi and I witnessed the still present racism earlier," Kisame stated. Itachi nodded to confirm that it was true.**

 **"That racism led to the creation of the White Fang. I have to say, the Akatsuki and the White Fang are quite similar," Nagato said.**

"How so?" asked Ruby.

Naruto was about to respond before Rio just said, "You'll find out."

 **"How so, hmm?" Deidara asked.**

 **"Both organizations started out with goals for peace with peaceful methods. However, they turned to a darker route. Both organizations received new leaders and did questionable means," Nagato explained. "However, that is where the similarity ends."**

"Pretty much," said Rio.

 **"Even after taking a much darker route, the Akatsuki still continued for its goal for peace by using less honorable means. However, the White Fang's new goal is Faunus superiority and chaos. Just like the Grimm, the White Fang is a threat to this world's peace," Konan stated. "The Akatsuki's new goal is to stop anything that threatens the peace of Remnant."**

"I'm so proud of you Nagato," said Naruto with anime tears.

 **"This is where you come in Sasori," Nagato told his red haired subordinate.**

 **"How so?" the puppet master.**

 **"You're going to have to mind control Tuskon using your Brain Wash Jutsu. Wipe out his memories from earlier today before sending him as a spy for us on the White Fang," Nagato explained. "This man was planning on leaving the organization, but I'm afraid he's going to have to stay in it for us."**

 **"That way, we'll be updated for any actions the White Fang are about to do," Itachi deducted. He agreed that it was a smart plan. They have done this before with Sasori's previous spy network, allowing them to infiltrate the Hidden villages.**

 **"Why can't I just infiltrate the White Fang?" Kisame asked. "People already mistaken me for a Faunus a lot, so it'll be easy for me join the organization as one of their own."**

"That does sound like a sound plan," admitted Sakura.

 **"That might be a problem though?" Konan replied.**

 **"How come, hmm? It sounds like a good plan to me," Deidara said.**

 **"The thing is that the people of this world don't use chakra. Instead, they use something else called Aura. It's described as the 'manifestation of one's soul,'" Nagato explained. "We don't have Aura, at least I don't think so considering we're from another world."**

 **"Manifestation of one's soul huh? Yup, we're in a totally different world," Itachi muttered. While Aura is an ability the people of this world have that is formed by their souls, Chakra is the life energy of the people of the Akatsuki's world. Without it, they die.**

Ruby blinked, "huh," she stated.

 **"Now we'll have to wait for Kakuzu and Hidan to arrive so we can get to the next part of our agenda," Nagato said.**

 **"They better get here quickly. They know that I hate to be kept waiting," Sasori said as he began working on Tuskon. Even in a different world, the red head is still impatient as ever. He takes out a needle as he starts the procedure on the unconscious Faunus.**

 **Back with the Zombie Duo and the former member of Team STRQ, the fight between the two scythe masters was still going. Blades clashed as the two are trying to land a hit on each other.**

"GO UNCLE QROW!" shouted Ruby.

 **Kakuzu just stood there, watching the fight. He knew that he should grab Hidan and leave, but that would have the hunter on their trail. It's much better that Hidan wins and knocks out his opponent.**

 **Qrow swung his scythe vertically at Hidan, who jumped back to dodge. With the hunter's scythe pierced to the ground, Hidan took the opportunity to attack. The immortal made an attempt to get a hit on Qrow's face, but the hunter ducked his in order to avoid getting cut by the weapon.**

 **However, this proved to backfire on him as Hidan moved in and connected his foot to Qrow's face. The drunken man was sent back, yet he still held on to his weapon. With a burst of speed, Qrow performed a shoulder thrust on the immortal. Hidan gritted his teeth as the shoulder hit his wound.**

 **The immortal smirked as he did a headbutt on the hunter. As Qrow shook his head to recover, Hidan landed a punch on the hunter's jaw once again. He then kneed the drunken man at the stomach before slamming his elbow at Qrow's face. Hidan went for the final move by slashing his scythe at the hunter.**

 **Qrow managed to jump out of the way at the last second, avoid getting hit by the three bladed scythe. The hunter realized that things could've gotten lethal if the scythe connected. Kakuzu noticed it as well and was glad Qrow moved out of the way.**

"Thank goodness," said Naruto.

 **Hidan didn't stop there. He lunged and tackled Qrow to the ground. He went for a fury of punches, trying to draw some blood. The hunter held his arms together in front of his face, blocking the punches that were coming at him. He brought his legs together and used them to flip Hidan over.**

 **Qrow got up and grabbed his scythe. Hidan got up and grabbed his scythe as well. Since his scythe is connected to him through a cord, Hidan threw his weapon at the hunter. The cord wrapped itself around Qrow while the scythe pierced itself to the ground. Hidan took out a metal stake and threw it like a spear at the hunter.**

 **Qrow moved as best as he could, managing to move a little. The stake cut through his sleeve, creating a small cut and gaining a drop of blooded before hitting the ground. Qrow growled and managed to cut the cord, releasing him from his restraints.**

"Oh no," said Sakura now realizing why Naruto and Rio were do panicky earlier.

 **Hidan smirked as he knew he won. All he needed is to get the stake. However, it might get difficult since he doesn't have his scythe right now. Qrow rushed towards the immortal with his scythe. He slashed at Hidan, who used his hands block the attack.**

 **The tip of the scythe impaled Hidan's right hand, but the immortal didn't pay any attention to the pain that came with it. Since his bloodlust is growing, he's starting to enjoy any pain he receives. Taking advantage of his pain tolerance, he gave a harsh kick to Qrow's left knee.**

 **The hunter winced but used his aura to heal the pain. Hidan didn't stop with his assault however. He gave another punch to Qrow's face with his left fist, causing the hunter to stagger back. Hidan removed the scythe from his hand, freeing him to get the metal stake.**

 **Hidan rushed towards the stake and picked it up. Seeing that Qrow's blood is still on it, the immortal gave a mad grin. He licked and consumed the blood. His skin began to transform to a pitch black color with white bone-like markings, giving Hidan a Grim Reaper-like appearance. His ritual is about to start, and Kakuzu knew that he needs to keep his partner under control.**

"What exactly is going on?" asked Ruby suddenly worried.

 **Hidan poured the blood from his hand wound onto the ground and began drawing with it. Qrow can only look with a mixture of surprise and horror. He had never seen anything like it. He can feel that something bad is going to happen. Hidan finished using his blood, having drawn a large circle with a triangle in it. It is the same symbol as the one on his medallion.**

 **"The ritual has been completed. Let the fun begin!" Hidan exclaimed in maniacal laughter. Qrow realized that his opponent is completely insane. He wondered how the immortal's partner can stand him, which the answer is sheer willpower.**

 **"What are you planning to do?" Qrow asked.**

 **"What am I going to do? I'm going to share the pain with you," Hidan rasped. He raised the metal stake and stabbed his own right ankle. Qrow screamed in pain as he grabbed onto his own right ankle He felt blood coating it, as the hunter's bloodied hands and blood stain on his pains confirmed that he has a wound at his right ankle.**

"UNCLE QROW NO!" shouted Ruby dropping the book.

Sasuke decided to pick up from there.

 **Kakuzu watched, wondering how far his partner is willing to go. He knew that Hidan can get caught up with his insane bloodlust and religious rituals, making him a dangerous and unpredictable person.**

 **"How does it feel? Does it hurt? Does it feel good? There will be more where that came from!" Hidan told the hunter.**

"YOU MONSTER!" screamed Ruby.

Naruto decided to comfort her.

 **Qrow gritted his teeth. He's on one knee since he can't stand up on an injured ankle. Hidan raised his metal stake and stabbed his left thigh in a non vital area. Qrow screamed in pain once again as blood flowed from his own left thigh.**

Ruby just sobbed into Naruto's shoulder as Naruto patted her on the back.

 **The hunter didn't know what to do. He couldn't figure out what Hidan was doing and how he was doing it. One moment, the immortal stabs himself. The next moment, Qrow receives pain at the same area where Hidan wounds himself. He didn't know if it is some kind of semblance or not. All he knows is that he has to stop it.**

 **"How about this? Did you feel it real good?" Hidan taunted. He wiggled the stake in his thigh, causing Qrow to grit his teeth in pain. Kakuzu knew that he has to put an end to it. Nagato is going to kill them if Hidan kills the hunter.**

 **"Hidan, stop now! It's over, you won!" Kakuzu roared at his partner. However, Hidan didn't listen. He ripped out the metal stake, causing Qrow to yelp in pain. He raised his metal stake for another attack but found himself unable to move. He looked to find himself wrapped in black threads.**

 **"Kakuzu, what the fuck are you doing you fucking asshole!" Hidan yelled at his partner.**

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING ASSHOLE!" shouted Ruby.

 **"I'm ending this fight once and for all!" Kakuzu yelled. "You're letting yourself become overwhelmed by your bloodlust. Remember, what we're doing. There is absolutely no reason to kill him!"**

 **Hidan looked at the bleeding form of Qrow Branwen. Losing his bloodlust, the immortal dropped his metal stake and his skin transformed back to normal. While he did want to finish off the hunter, Hidan knew that Qrow isn't the right person to use his jutsu on. There are others who deserve the ritual instead. Plus, he didn't want to invoke the wrath of his leader.**

 **"You're right," Hidan muttered. Kakuzu's threads unwrapped themselves from the immortal and entered right back into the miser. Hidan picked up his metal stake and putted it away, leaving the blood symbol. He grabbed his scythe, ready to leave. Kakuzu looked back at Qrow, who is alive but weak. The two Akatsuki members quickly left the scene, leaving behind the bleeding hunter.**

 **Qrow panted as he used up his aura as best as he could. He took out his scroll and dialed the number to an associate of his. He tried to get up but stumbled to the ground. He reached and grabbed his scythe, using it as support to stand. Once his associate answered his call, the hunter began to talk.**

 **"Ozpin, remember that large, purple fire tornado you said you saw? I believe I met two of the candidates who created it," Qrow said to the device.**

"And that is the end of the chapter," said Sasuke.

"You hear that Ruby? It's over now," said Naruto.

Ruby then pulled the sheet off the plate to see chocolate chip cookies.

"Eat up," said Rio, "You could use them after that chapter."

"By the way Naruto," added Rio, "Israel Pena sends his congratulations to you for the defeating Ichigo in Death Battle."

Naruto grinned, "That Mary Sue never stood a chance."

 **And done. Sorry this took so long, but I just recently finished making the biggest chapter I ever wrote qualitywise in my Skyrim x RWBY crossover The Dragonborn Returns- Team SVGD. I've actually taken a break from that fic now so I can pay more attention to fics I ended up neglecting. Like this one. Also Israel Pena I'm sorry for my rant in the beginning and hope you don't take it the wrong way.**


End file.
